Kiss Kiss Fall in Love?
by ButterflyXMoonlight
Summary: The Hosts get a new member. Will sh-erm, he ruin the Club or help it? Will she find love by one of the other hosts? Or maybe even two...or three? Who will she choose in the end? Crossover with Fruits Basket. Starts after episode 20 of Ouran. ON HIATUS
1. Usagi's First Day as a Host!

Oh I couldn't let you guys wait that long so I am posting the first chapter to my new Ouran High School Host Club fanfic.

...

New OC characer file:

Name: Usagi (Rabbit) aka Usagi Senpai to the ladies

Gender: Female but pretends to be a male cross dresser for the club.

Hair: Black colored hair that is cut in a boyish anime guy type. Has bangs on the side that barely covers half of her left eye.

Eyes: A very light blue color that is almost silver that almost makes her look blind.

Year: A second year in high school.

Background Summary: She has to pretend to be her now dead cousin who went by the nickname of Shinoken (Shi no Ken; death fist). Her family secret is that she plays as her dead cousin (Which nobody but her and her uncle and parents know about) and fight in the teenage world boxing for males. She finally retires to attend the Ouran High where she is a now host in the Host Club. She lives with her uncle as a rich son (niece) of a very rich man.

How She Got into the Club and etc.: She was still dressing as a boy and as soon as she learned about this 'Host Club' she decided to join. She ends up getting allowed to join. Her exact words when she wanted to enter was "My name is Usagi. I Would like to join your club. Even though I am a girl I would like to enter your club as a man who is the the cross dressing type." She- ,err, he did so and is a big hit with the ladies and maybe even some of the other hosts...

...

Opening song: She Will Lil Wayne ft. Drake

...

Usagi's First Day as a Host!

...

"So Usagi Senpai, what caused you to cross dress?" Asked my first client, Uta.

"I wouldn't call it cross dressing, I would call it a lifestyle. I use this lifestyle to understand what a lady has to go through. Women are very wonderful in every way." I said with a dreamy yet feminine and manly sparkle in my eyes.

Today was my first day as a host and it was going well so far. The ladies did like the cross dresser type. I just had to act like my normal self. I was wearing a pink dress that was designed by my stylist. It stopped just right above my knees. I was also wear matching woven sandles from Africa.

Uta made a fangirly scream when I asked her if she wanted some more tea in my feminine but boyish voice, which was actually my real voice.

"Hey Bunny-chan!" Honey waved at me while he walked to my table. He always called me that the second he found out my name meant "Rabbit" in english.

"Oh, what could I do for you, Honey-kun?" I asked him still using my real voice.

"You didn't happen to make any sweets did you?" He asked tilting his head to the side, looking at me with his huge blue eyes with a shy look on his face. I couldn't believe that this extramly short boy lolita was seventeen. It took me a lot of strength not to glomp him.

"Well, Honey-kun." I started, closing my eyes and tilting my head to the side to give a small giggle then I put my head straight and opened my eyes,"I made this strawberry creamcheese fruit tart just for you!" I said taking it out of it's hiding spot and presenting it to Honey.

He took it with joy and said,"Oh wow! It looks so good! Thank you Bunny-chan." Then he pecked me on the cheek and went to a table to eat it.

Uta and about several other girls who seen this even squeeled with joy. Just like they thought Mori was like a big brother to Honey these girls thought of me as the older sister of Honey. But, maybe I wanted something else. I guess it is what it is though right?

With a small pink blush on my face I tried to regain my mind and smiled at Uta,"Where were we?

...

Fifteen ladies later...

...

"I think agreeing to have Usagi was a wonderful idea. She is making more funds than Haruhi had on her first day." Kyoya said with a following of Haruhi complaining.

"Well I think I'm already used to this." I said standing on my heels with my hands behind my back. "And I've noticed many things about all of you."

"Like what?" Haruhi asked me.

"Well it's obvious that Mori has a brotherly thing for Honey. Then we have Tamaki who obviously loves haruhi but, Haruhi doesn't want to accept the fact that she probably likes him, maybe even love. Then Kyoya is the one who does all of the real hard work of money and stuff like that. And finally we have Hikaru and Kaoru should get closer to us more."

"All of that from three hours." Kyoya said as he wrote something down in his book which was probably 'Can observe a lot in a minimum of time'.

Tamaki was the next one to react with a fanboyish squee. Next Mori nodded while Honey clung to his back. Haruhi then stated ranting to herself on how 'that is so not true!' Then Hikaru and Kaoru had a little private chat with themselves before they spoke,"Maybe your right."

I smirked. "I like to learn as much as I can, as well as do what I can." I said.

...

Who ever knew that A girl would want to be a host? Even when she pretends to be a cross dressing boy! I wonder what is in store for the Hosts' now that they have Usagi?

...

Ending song:【東方Vocalアレンジ】 EastNewSound - 緋色月下、狂咲ノ絶 -1st Anniversary Remix-


	2. Someday Someone Can Tell Them Apart

Here's the next chapter

...

Usagi POV

As soon as I heard from the Hitachiin brothers that they were going to have a courage test and then after Tamaki was done whining I spoke to the twins.

"I have noticed that Hikaru cares very deeply for Haruhi."

This made Hikaru gt slightly mad. I have also noticed that he was way more stubborn than Kaoru.

"You can't just say that! You don't even know me!" He yelled.

"Of course I do. Just because I'm not in the same class as you doesn't mean that I don't know you."

"Then let's play a game. The which one is Hikaru game." Then Kaoru and Hikaru went out of the door and came back in with hats on that completely covered their parts. Like they could fool me with this. I was way smarter than that.

"You need to have a reason. No guessing allowed." They both spoke in unison.

"Well this is completely easy. You are Kaoru and you are Hikaru." I said while pointing to them as I said it.

"And you reason?" They said once again in unison.

"Hikaru is the one who has confusion and anger in his eyes and Kaoru has worry in his eyes."

They looked awed as they said,"Your correct."

Hikaru POV

Besides Tamaki and Haruhi who could guess this, Usagi was the first one who could tell us apart AND had a perfectly good reason for it. She said something that Kaoru would definitely say. I admit, I had to give her a great amount of props for this.

Usagi POV

"You know I wouldn't be surprised. Besides It's way easier when your a girl." I said as I started for the door. And right before I walked out I said,"Because Kaoru is the cuter one. I might even say sexy." I then winked and left.

"And we have only had her since the first day of school." Hikaru said.

"That was a real what the hell moment." Haruhi said.

"Wait a minute! What does she mean Kaoru is cuter than me? I just as cute as him! And sexy too!" Hikaru yelled.

"Hikaru clam down." Kaoru tried to calm his brother down.

"But I'm cute and sexy too!" He yelled up into the sky.


	3. Thus, More Hell for Usagi!

Here's the next chapter! I have noticed that there are a lot of silent readers. I am not going to ask you to review a nice review but, I am asking you to review in who you think Usagi should get with. I do allow non-member review so please feel free to write who you think Usagi should end up with. In my opinion I think it should be ***** or ******but my vote doesn't count.

...

I sit in my classroom. I was a third year now, well on my first day as a third year I joined the club. This was my first year at Ouran.

I was thinking,'Who would have known I would be pretending to be a male who cross dresses? Who would have known that I would join a host club?'

Well even though I Had to pretend to do that, at least I could finally be a girl, like I am. I was wearing the boy's uniform though, because apparently according to me,'This school forces me not to cross dress during my learning time because it would start up a racket.'

"Usagi, it's time for the next class!" Tamaki cheerfully told me.

I got up and got my stuff and left with Tamaki and the silent Kyoya. We were I the same classes all day because Tamaki...Well I'd rather not talk about that.

"Hey, Tamaki-kun?" I asked trying t get his attention from flattering another girl. And I wish I'd have never said that.

"Oh, what is it my sweet lily?" He responded back linking his arm with mine.

"How do you put up with this?" I whispered to Kyoya.

He just responded with a smirk.

As the fan girls screamed from Tamaki's actions I asked Tamaki,"Why dd you ever agree to me when I asked to join the club?"

"Well one: you wanted to make girls happy since you aren't. Two: You seemed slightly lonely. And then three: It is my job to make girls happy, so I want to make you happy. But, so far it doesn't look like it's working."

"Well, I feel more happy then I used to be." I said since I obviously didn't want to get any closer to this pervy weirdo.

"Yes! My task is almost done!" Tamaki said in his childish voice of his.

"Tamaki, I was wondering if you could visit my house after school, I wanted to talk to you in private." I told him. I knew he would be the one to answer my question.

"Why of course." He started. "Friends always have to stay close."

'Since when were we friends?' I thought. 'This is just an act, right?'

...

After school and after the club (which we had to cosplay as samurai's

...

"Thank you again for the cake, Bunny-chan! The stuff you make is way better than any other sweet in the world!" Honey Senpai thanked me once more. I thought he would be used to this already. I always made him something. But, It was hard to get from friends to best friends when Mori was always in the way. The damned over protector.

"It was no problem, Honey-kun! And they taste good because I make them with love." I said, ending the conversation to join Tamaki in my limo.

...

"Wow Usagi-chan, you have a huge house!" Tamaki said in awe. "Maybe even bigger than mine." He finished turning to me with a smile.

"Follow me." I said with a gesture with my hand as I led him into one of the many living rooms.

"So what did you want to talk about?" He asked as we sat down.

"Umm..." I then blushed.

"D-do an of the..." I started but was way to nervous.

"Do any of the?"

I quickly regained my courage since I didn't want this to look...even more awkward than it is. "Do any of the other hosts have girlfriends?"

"Well, no of course not. We all made an oath not to until we get out of high school since we don't want to break any girls' hearts."

"That's what I would have thought." I said smiling.

"Hey Usagi, do you have a Kotatsu?"

"Yes of course, I have one in my room."

"Finally, now I get to finally use one!" He said taking my hand and dragging me thoughout the house.

"You don't even know where my room is!"

He then stopped running,"Oh yeah...Well young maiden, lead the way." He said using his hands to gesture.

As I walked to the front to lead I patted Tamaki's head as if he were a dog.

...

"Oh wow!" He said sitting down in front of it as soon as he seen my Kotatsu.

"There usually used in the winter but, I like to use it all year round." I said rubbing the back of my head as soon as I sat down.

"I'll order us some tea." I said as I texted the tea maid.

"You pay for your maids to have phone?"

"Yeah." I said. And in record time as soon as I hit send, Miyoki came in and set down our tea then quickly left.

"What a wonderful set!" Tamaki said admiring one of my many tea sets.

"The tea is my favorite. Honey Chamomile."

"That's my favorite too!" Tamaki said drinking his tea politely.

'Why did I have to invite him? Now he might never leave me alone!' I thought to myself in horror.

...

Once again it could be any of the other hosts so far I have a few votes from my friends. Here how it looks.

Haruhi: 1

Tamaki: 2

Kyoya: 1

Hikaru: 1

Kaoru: 1

Both of the Hitachiin brothers: 3

Honey: 3

Mori: 1

I really hope this changes quickly.


	4. Thus, Usagi Reunites with her Cat Lover!

I decided to make this a crossover with Fruits Basket since I had a great idea. So now we have

Ouran High School Host Club characters

Haruhi: 1

Tamaki: 2

Kyoya: 1

Hikaru: 1

Kaoru: 1

Both of the Hitachiin brothers: 4

Honey: 3

Mori: 1

Fruits Basket characters

Kyo: 4 (Kyo is finally beating Yuki in something!)

Yuki: 3

Momiji: 1

Haru: 1

...

Whenever love gets involved... more drama shows up. The more that happens, the more friends get torn apart.

That's what happened last time and I can't let it happen again. I can't fall in love with anyone again. Love just doesn't like me.

Maybe I am just meant to be the old cat lady...

I closed my journal and set it in my secret drawer and locked it.

...

At the host club after school

...

I couldn't believe it's already been two years since that happened, today was the second anniversary of it happening. When it did I started doing independent studies. Then I decided to go to Ouran where I would never see them again...Ouran is a private school whereas Sakura no Hana was a public school. They would never find me here, I would never talk to them again. But, I was in danger.

"Hello, earth to Usagi!" Kaoru waved a hand in front of my face. Usually I would do a crazy thing like catch his hand and pull him in for a kiss but, he wasn't...So I grabbed his hand and said,"I'm sorry for not listening." I then put his hand down and looked up with a cheerful smile on my face. "I was just day dreaming!"

Most of the fangirls screamed at this especially since Kaoru was blushing.

I then turned my head quickly because I thought I had seen orange.

'No...it couldn't be...' I started as I looked back to Uta,my regular.

Then I seen it in the corner of my eye again then turned my head once more and there he was. With a surprised look on his face. Right there in a cat-like stance in front of the window...

Was Kyo.

I looked him in the eye and gave him a nod to acknowledge his presence. I then gave him a gesture for hide since I didn't want anyone to see him. He seemed to have understood since he jumped down off the sill and was gone.

I turned to Uta as she asked,"What is it, Usagi senpai?"

"Why nothing Uta, but, if you could excuse me for today. I need to attend to some private matters, my dear." I said while kissing her hand and telling Kaoru to tell Kyoya that I would be leaving early today for private matters.

With that done, I ran out of the building and as soon as I took five steps when I got outside, Kyo was right in front of me.

We looked into each others eyes for quite a while until he spoke,"Usagi, it's really you." He touched my cheek gently and hugged me. He then turned into an orange cat. I grabbed his clothes that were scattered on the floor and put them into my bag and called my butler to pick me up in the limo.

As soon as I hung up he was there. I got into the vehicle and told him to take me home as fast as he could.

...

As soon as I got home I greeted the door opening maid and ran into my room.

It's a good thing I did because then Kyo turned back into a human. I threw his clothes at his face and exited the room so he could get some privacy. After a few minutes he said I could come in. I did so.

"Where have you been this whole time?" He said.

"Away so I can't hurt anyone anymore. Besides, you have Tohru now." I said looking down.

"You don't know how long I've been looking for you!" he said; starting to lose his temper.

"But, why? I just cause problems. It is my fault for your families curse."

"No it isn't. You didn't do it, your ancestor did."

"I guess I should just be happy that you are here huh?" I said.

"Of course! And what the hell were you doing in that room?" He said referring to the club.

I sweat dropped and said," I have allot to tell you so just sit down as I start explaining."

He then kissed my cheek and said,"Tell me everything."

...

Now i thhought that was dramatic but with a cute ending.


	5. Why Me?

I will update every time I get more votes so..yeah

Ouran High School Host Club characters

Haruhi: 1

Tamaki: 3

Kyoya: 1

Hikaru: 1

Kaoru: 1

Both of the Hitachiin brothers: 4

Honey: 4

Mori: 1

Fruits Basket characters

Kyo: 4 (Kyo is finally beating Yuki in something!)

Yuki: 3

Momiji: 1

Haru: 1

...

"So your telling me that your pretending to be a boy who cross dresses?" Kyo said obviously pissed off.

"Yeah, that is exactly what I'm telling you." I responded sweat dropping.

"Well you've had your fun. come back home now, Usagi." Kyo said with a sweet and tender face holding out his hand out for me.

"I'm sorry Kyo but, these people are also my friends and I kinda made an oath that I with stay in the club until the end of high school."

"What? Your not playing another trick on me are you?"

"Well if I don't then they'll take my soul...I'm just kidding but I did make an oath and I want this school to go on my college application." I told him.

"So for clubs your going to write "pretended to be a male cross dresser"?" He said, irritated.

"No I'll write Host Club and Kiss me you fool." I said smirking.

"Kiss me you fool?" Kyo started, obviously not getting it yet. Then he smirked and did so.

'Why am I doing this...I wasn't supposed to but,I love him so much...' I thought.

"Miss Usagi," My personal maid,Mikoto, said,"Your friends are here."

I then heard the door open and I pushed Kyo to the other side of the room.

"So this is personal business huh? We came to check if your were having trouble." Kyoya said in a disappointing tone.

"Well, my old 'FRIEND' came to visit me." In said practically yelling out the word "friend".

"Is that so? Then why does he have lip stick on his face?" Kyoya asked. Man was this guy pissing me off.

"Well he likes to cross dress too!" I said grabbing Kyo shoulders and presenting him to me new friends. "Right Kyo?"

Kyo was really mad and I had to be careful or else he might turn into a cat but he still said,"Yeah."

"Oh how wonderful!" Tamaki said. At least he was buying it.

"So yeah. He is from my last school that I went to. He must really care for me if he came over here from the other side of town. He always had a thing for me." I told them.

"How cute! A boy come to see his friend who left for about how long?" Tamaki said in his childish voice.

"Two years."

"He must really love you to do that." Tamaki finished.

"Don't you think your overreacting Senpai?" Haruhi suggested.

"Well if you guys would please then..." I pushed them out of my room. "Let us catch up."

"Ok then have a great weekend Usagi!" Tamaki said as he left.

"Remember your supposed to come over Sunday, Bunny-Chan!" Honey said.

"Yeah okay, goodbye guys." I followed them out and literaly pushed them out of my house.

"Bunny-Chan? Man how old is that kid?" Kyo asked. He was talking about Honey, boy would he think that I would be lying when I told him.

"He's almost eighteen. His birthday is on Sunday." I said. "It is a fancy thing and you need to have a date."

"I do not want to go." Kyo said turning his head away from me and crossing his arms.

"Oh well the thing is...I am the birthday boys' date."

"What?"

"It's a friendly thing but in his family tradition for the next one in line's birthday he had to get congratulated for his coming of age by a kiss on the lips by their date. And I was his only closest friend who was a girl and I just wanted to help him out. Besides it will mean nothing!" I said.

"I hope so." He said in a mad voice.

"You know I love you but, the fat that this bothers you means that you don't trust me enough."

"I just worry about you." He said.

I turned my back to him and said,"Are you going to spend the night?"

"Sure."

I then walked into my uncle's quarters to tell him.

'Boy was he going to get a;; protective and give Kyo the talk.'

Why me? Why does all of the drama have to happen to me?


	6. Manly Boyfriend Huh?

horray for friends that give me votes! Thank you so much Kendra!

Ouran High School Host Club characters

Haruhi: 1

Tamaki: 3

Kyoya: 1

Hikaru: 1

Kaoru: 2

Both of the Hitachiin brothers: 4

Honey: 4

Mori: 1

Fruits Basket characters

Kyo: 4 (Kyo is finally beating Yuki in something!)

Yuki: 3

Momiji: 1

Haru: 1

Oh and I don't want to upset fans so, whoever is in the top 5 I will write an ending with that boy. So yeah I'll still write the story with the main plot but, just so you guys know there will be five alternate endings for five different guys (the twins count as 1 just in case). But not to be mean but, IF I DON'T GET MORE REVIEWS THEN I WON'T CONTINUE! AT ALL! I can see how many people who read this so I want more reviews because it makes me feel as if I'm writing for one person even though it's like 30 but come on! Sorry for sounding rude but,...come on!

...

"And I don't want what happened last time to happen again!" My uncle said finishing up his speech to Kyo. The last time...the maid caught us and...I'll let you imagine the rest.

"Yes sir." Kyo said bowing then walking with me to my room.

...

"Why does your uncle treat you like your twelve?" Kyo asked.

"Well I remind him of his son and shouldn't it be natural?" I responded.

"I guess."

"You changed back to our original self since I left." I said sitting down on my bed.

"How so?"

"I'm not going to answer that. But, I can't believe you haven't forgotten about me and just got with Tohru." I confessed.

"Well Tohru is nice and all but, she is more motherly than girlfriendy to me. Besides, you are more girlfriendy. You like to have fun and do stuff to the extreme! Then it's not just your personality but also your beautiful black hair and then your preety eyes that sparkle even in the dark and the fact that they have no specific color and no one else should have your eye color it's unique. An-"

"That's enough. Damn it's going to take you four days to explain and then I think that's enough for today." I said because when Kyo started this then he would get really shy then turn into a cat again then...

"I know cat thing." Kyo said in an annoyed tone.

"Speaking of cat." I said pointing up. "Vince! Where are you? Come meet daddy!" I said calling for my cat.

I heard a meow and then came into my room my cat. He had a black coat with white on his chest up to his neck and onto his snout. He also have yellow green eyes.

"Vince. this is Kyo." I said picking him up and putting him on Kyo's head.

"Meow."

I knew Kyo had a soft spot for certain cats so he let out an aww.

What a manly boyfriend he was.


	7. The Start of the REAL Drama and Romance

I was listening to a few songs then I got an idea. So this will be an extra long chapter! Oh and I got one more vote

Ouran High School Host Club characters

Haruhi: 1

Tamaki: 3

Kyoya: 2

Hikaru: 1

Kaoru: 2

Both of the Hitachiin brothers: 4

Honey: 4

Mori: 1

Fruits Basket characters

Kyo: 4 (Kyo is finally beating Yuki in something!)

Yuki: 3

Momiji: 1

Haru: 1

...

"Honey is so lucky that he looks innocent." I said obviously annoyed. I just found out that before the kiss I have to sing a few songs. And one of them had to be originally in the Latin language. But, that shouldn't be so hard except for the fact that after the songs I had to dress all fancy! I hated dressing in a princess gown but, oh well.

Right now I was warming up on my vocals. I was wearing a white shirt with real gold sequins on it and short pale blue shorts that stopped just above my knees. Then some white regular sneakers. I was also wearing a phat dark blue hat.

"Miss usagi it's time for your first song." said one of the maids.

'Aw damn. the first song was the classical one.' I thought. I couldn't believe I had to sing. But Honey never knew that either so it wasn't his fault.

Since I was going to sing commoner songs I dressed like a commoner. And this was a commoner classic.

I walked onto the stage and immediately blushed because all of the hosts were here. But, I started singing as soon as the piano started.

"The mouth of the just shall meditate wisdom and his tongue shall declare judgement. Blessed is he who endureth temptation. For once he hath been tested he shall receive the crown of life.  
>Oh Lord, fire divine his mercy. Oh, how holy, how serene. How generous. How pleasant, oh pure lily." Then the song "Lilium" was done and there where applause then a medium beat started and I waited until I the cue to start singing. "Ever since the day I was born<br>Inside my chest there was a rhythm  
>So that it will never reach your ears<br>Breathing softly so that my heart keeps up

Going at 128 beats per minute  
>Inside my chest the rhythm dances<br>Even though I really want to tell you about it  
>My instincts tell me that I better not<p>

I would be so happy that I would jump around  
>Then the beat would go much faster, bpm<br>These feelings would make me dance among the clouds  
>Hinting to be looking through it, bpm<p>

Ever since the day we were born  
>Inside our chests there wandered bonds<br>So that it will never reach your discovery  
>Breathing softly I will follow behind you<p>

Going at how many beats per minute?  
>Deep in our chests are those old words<br>Even though I really can't tell you them right now  
>With my tears I will write that I love you<p>

I would be so happy that I would jump around  
>Then the beat would go much faster, bpm<br>These feelings would make me dance among the clouds  
>Hinting to be looking through it, bpm<p>

Until the day that it is completely muted  
>Let's always love eachother a lot<br>If we could be reborn and if we meet then  
>I'll tell you, "Welcome back"<p>

bpm

I would be so happy that I would jump around  
>Then the beat would go much faster, bpm<br>These feelings would make me dance among the clouds  
>Hinting to be looking through it, bpm<p>

I would be so happy that I would jump around  
>Then the beat would go much faster, bpm<br>These feelings would make me dance among the clouds  
>Hinting to be looking through it, bpm<p>

could you love me till the end? bpm  
>happy love as groovy sound! bpm<br>could you love me till the end? bpm  
>happy love as groovy sound!<p>

bpm" I then finished that song and there was applause but also some tension. I heard some people saying,"Is she in love?"

I just ignored it and heard the next song which was ur style and then started singing on cue,"

non-specific

non-sense

ah non-style

ah non-stop

music

non-specific

non-sense

ah non-style

ah yeah

non-specific

non-sense

ah non-style

ah non-stop

music

non-specific

non-sense

ah non-style

ah yeah

So let us begin non-stop music

Our bodies sway naturally to this melody

Reaching my heart before my mind

All these sounds and lyrics

Repeating over endless music

Our bodies swaying gently to this melody

Echo in my heart before my mind

All these sounds and lyrics

Until our voices break

We'll sing this song all day long

Until our bodies ache

We'll keep dancing all night long

Just set your body free

Keep following this melody

Feel it within you oh yeah

Woa…

non-specific

non-sense

ah non-style

ah non-stop

music

non-specific

non-sense

ah non-style

ah yeah

non-specific

non-sense

ah non-style

ah non-stop

music

non-specific

non-sense

ah non-style

ah yeah

I'll share with you non-style music

Our bodies sway together to this melody

Repeat in my heart before my mind

All these sounds and lyrics

Listen again to endless music

Our bodies want to sway to this melody

Beating in my heart before my mind

All these sounds and lyrics

Until our voices break

We'll sing this song all day long

Until our bodies ache

We'll keep dancing all night long

Just set your body free

Keep following this melody

Feel it within you oh yeah

Woa…

non-specific

non-sense

ah non-style

ah non-stop

music

non-specific

non-sense

ah non-style

ah yeah

non-specific

non-sense

ah non-style

ah non-stop

music

non-specific

non-sense

ah non-style

ah yeah

Ah yeah

All night long

Feel it within you

Woa…

Ah, ah yeah

Oh, all night long

Feel it within you

Oh yeah

Woa…

Until our voices break

We'll sing this song all day long

Until our bodies ache

We'll keep dancing all night long

Just set your body free

Keep following this melody

Feel it within you oh yeah

Woa…

non-specific

non-sense

ah non-style

ah non-stop

music

non-specific

non-sense

ah non-style

ah yeah

non-specific

non-sense

ah non-style

ah non-stop

music

non-specific

non-sense

ah non-style

ah yeah

non-specific

non-sense

ah non-style

ah non-stop

music

non-specific

non-sense

ah non-style

ah yeah

non-specific

non-sense

ah non-style

ah non-stop

music

non-specific

non-sense

ah non-style

ah yeah

non-specific

non-sense

ah non-style

ah non-stop

music

non-specific

non-sense

ah non-style

ah yeah" I finished the song and thought 'Wow the last part was long.'

It seemed that most people were starting to try to dance to my music. And so far it was going well so I waited until another one my songs from my long list started to play until I sung again.

"  
>He-he-he-hey, hey, could you wait a minute?<br>If you're busy, sorry  
>Just a little, hey, a little while<br>I want to talk with you  
>What can I do? What's the point<br>Um.. What game should we play?  
>Word games?<br>Daqui-"ri".. "Ri"-n  
>I'm sorry, I'm not very good at this<br>Are you hungry? Want something to eat?  
>Umm... I... I don't have water<br>Take your eyes off the monitor  
>I have to simulate distance<br>And yet I watch that idiot  
>My throat is dry and I can't speak<br>Sigh... What to do  
>I'm being honest, you see...<br>No good, it's as scary as ever  
>I want to convey my feelings<br>Why is it so hard?  
>He-he-he-hey, hey, could you wait a minute?<br>If you're busy, sorry  
>Just a little, hey, a little while<br>I want to talk with you  
>What can I do? What's the point<br>Um.. ro-ro-rock, paper, scissors!  
>Rock, paper, scissors, iced coffee, I think<br>I'm sorry, I'm pretty boring  
>Are you hungry? Want something to eat?<br>Umm... I... I don't have water  
>See, even if it's sudden<br>It's kind of a weird feeling, sorry  
>Maybe it's surprising<br>But, I wanted to hear, err...  
>Sigh... What to do<br>I'm being honest, you see...  
>No good, it's as scary as ever<br>I want to convey my feelings  
>Why is it so hard?<br>I'm being honest, you see...  
>I-I, I, I, I, I<br>Hey, you are, um...  
>I, sorry, wait.. I-I...<br>I, I, um.. hey..  
>You're the one that I li...<br>Hey, honestly %*#, I, um  
>I, um, um, hey..<br>You're... um...  
>I, sorry, wait, he-hey<br>Umm, I...  
>You're the one that...!<br>Hey, I, you're the one that I..  
>Hey, I, you're the one that I..<br>I, to you...  
>Li, li, li-li, li-li, li... li<br>Li-li-li-li, li, li, li,li  
>Lii, sigh.. Sorry, I forgot<br>... Wait!  
>Li, li, li-li, li-li-li-li<br>Li-li-li-li, li.. li.. li.. li  
>Li, li, li-li, li-li, li.. li<br>Like, I love you!" As I finsihed the song I noticed that people were starting to get the beat of the songs better when they were dancing.

'Wait...I like you I love you...then that meant that one of the EastNewSound songs where coming on next.' I knew that it was the weird vampire one so I spoke into the microphone.

"For this next song don't pay attention to the lyrics just pay attention to the beat and how good the lyric sound with it." Good now they won't be creeped out.

The piano started to play and then I started to sing the next creepy song but after a few seconds it started to go techno and have a sick beat. I just hoped that these people could understand the beat.

"  
>Watashi no naka ni, watashi no naka ni, watashi no naka, watashi<p>

Hitotsu hitotsu tango

Nandomo nandomo nandomo  
>Nandomo nandomo gojinsama kurikaeshi<p>

Kurikaeshi kurikaeshi kurikaeshi kurikaeshi  
>Kurikaeshi kurikaeshi kurikaeshi utau<p>

Tsukami hidarite ga amakute kurui migite ga amakute  
>Amakute amakute waraikuchi ga sakebi<p>

Sore ga mata tanoshikute tanoshikute  
>Nozomi youyaku tanoshikute tanoshikute<p>

Furueteite furueteite  
>Tanoshikute tanoshikute!<p>

Akai (x5) amai (x10)

Watashi datte omotte yo

Akai(x5) amai (x4) akai!(x5)

Anata amai! amai! akai! akai!

Koroshite ageru!

Fukaku akaki urumu hitomi amai iro no sukaato yurasu  
>Osanaki hoho shuu wo nijimase uzuki ni ashi wo kuzusareru<br>Amai genshi ni shihai sare kanadete wa saku goshi no shirabe  
>Akai koucha shitaru oto moteasonde wa fukaku eguru<p>

Kono omoi todokanai no kana?  
>Sono hitomi ni wa dare ga utsuru no kana?<p>

Kokoro kowareteiru no kana?  
>Koretara modoranai no kana?<br>Kizamu kizu wa ienai no kana?  
>Soushite toki wo kizamu no?<p>

Anata no sono subete ga hoshikute hoshikute furueteru  
>(Kono kimochi kidzuite doushite kidzuitekurenai no?)<p>

Kanbi na sono kodou wo ugachitukushite tomeyou ka?  
>(Kyouki michiteyuku wa dousureba tomaru no?)<p>

Sono hada wo kegashitsukushi hazukashimeru no wa watashi dake  
>(Kono kimochi kowarete doko e tadoritsuku no deshou ka?)<p>

Medenadete yusaburasete kono shoudou wo koroshite yo  
>(Ai afureteyuku wa yameru koto wa dekinai)<p>

Nodo wo karashi utau neiro senritsu wa shuu no niji to nari  
>Kimi hofuru kono shokusai amaku fukaki iro wo hanatsu<p>

Nodo wo karashi utau neiro akaki ame ni irodoraretara  
>Kirei na butai no dekiagari watashi hitori soko de odoru<p>

Sono negai tsuieta no kana?  
>Sono omoi tatareta no kana?<p>

Sono kibou taeta no kana?  
>Sono hitomi yakareta no kana?<br>Sono hada wa kegasareta kana?  
>Soshite daremo inakunaru?<p>

Sono sei wo hikisakarete sekigin wo hakikeshitobe  
>(Doko ni mo hontou no watashi nante inai no dakara)<p>

Sono sei no hanachirashite gokusai ni saki wa ga kate ni  
>(Hakanai inochi da wa utsukushiku itooshii)<p>

Sono sei ga omae naraba kuraitukushite chiniku nisu  
>(Eien ni watashi no mono ni naru shika nai)<p>

Sono shishi wo nie to sasage wa ga ashimoto no shishi to nare  
>(Zutto watashi no soba ni mou ikasanaikara...)<p>

Watashi no naka ni, watashi no naka ni watashi no naka watashi  
>Hitotsu hitosu tango<br>(Kono kimochi kidzuite)

Nandomo nandomo nandomo  
>Nandomo nandomo gojinsama kurikaeshi<br>(Kyouki michiteyuku wa)

Kurikaeshi kurikaeshi kurikaeshi kurikaeshi  
>Kurikaeshi kurikaeshi kurikaeshi utau<p>

Tsukami hidarite ga amakute kurui migite ga amakute  
>Amakute amakute waraikuchi ga sakebi<br>(Kono kimochi kowarete)

Sore ga mata tanoshikute tanoshikute  
>Nozomi youyaku tanoshikute tanoshikute<br>(Ai afureteyuku wa tomeru koto wa dekinai)

Kono kimochi kidzuite doushite kidzuitekurenai no?

Kyouki michiteyuku wa dousureba tomaru no?

Kono kimochi kowarete doko e tadoritsuku no deshou ka?

Ai afureteyuku wa tomeru koto wa dekinai

Akai (x5) amai (x10)

Watashi datte omotte yo

Akai(x5) amai (x4) akai!(x5)

Amai! amai! akai! akai!

Koroshite ageru!

Sono sei wo hikisakarete sekigin wo hakikeshitobe  
>(Watashi no sekai wa kirei na mama de itehoshii kara)<p>

Sono sei no hanachirashite gokusai ni saki wa ga kate ni  
>(Omoide ga mau wa watashi no mono shisasete)<p>

Sono sei ga omae naraba kuraitukushite chiniku nisu  
>(Gomen nasai korega saigo no aishikata dattakara)<p>

Sono shishi wo nie to sasage wa ga ashimoto no shishi to nare  
>(Zutto watashi no soba ni anata to ikitai no)" I finished and unexpectedly everyone waited eagerly for the next song. Good thing that now the big guns of the sick beats were just starting.<p>

The next song started and when it came time I started to sing Bad Apple.

Nagareteku toki no naka de demo kedarusa ga hora guruguru mawatte  
>Watashi kara hanareru kokoro mo mienaiwa sou shiranai?<p>

Jibun kara ugoku koto mo naku toki no sukima ni nagasare tsuzukete  
>Shiranai wa mawari no koto nado watashi wa watashi sore dake<p>

Yume miteru? Nani mo mitenai? Kataru mo muda na jibun no kotoba  
>Kanashimu nante tsukareru dake yo nani mo kanjizu sugoseba ii no<p>

Tomadou kotoba ataerarete mo jibun no kokoro tada uwa no sora  
>Moshi watashi kara ugoku no naraba subete kaeru no nara kuro ni suru<p>

Konna jibun ni mirai wa aru no? Konna sekai ni watashi wa iru no?  
>Ima setsunai no? Ima kanashii no? Jibun no koto mo wakaranai mama<p>

Ayumu koto sae tsukareru dake yo hito no koto nado shiri mo shinaiwa  
>Konna watashi mo kawareru no nara moshi kawareru no nara shiro ni naru<p>

Nagareteku toki no naka de demo kedarusa ga hora guruguru mawatte  
>Watashi kara hanareru kokoro mo mienaiwa sou shiranai?<p>

Jibun kara ugoku koto mo naku toki no sukima ni nagasare tsuzukete  
>Shiranai wa mawari no koto nado watashi wa watashi sore dake<p>

Yume miteru? Nani mo mitenai? Kataru mo muda na jibun no kotoba  
>Kanashimu nante tsukareru dake yo nani mo kanjizu sugoseba ii no<p>

Tomadou kotoba ataerarete mo jibun no kokoro tada uwa no sora  
>Moshi watashi kara ugoku no naraba subete kaeru no nara kuro ni suru<p>

Muda na jikan ni mirai wa aru no? Konna tokoro ni watashi wa iru no?  
>Watashi no koto wo iitai naraba kotoba ni suru no nara [rokudenashi]<p>

Konna tokoro ni watashi wa iru no? Konna jikan ni watashi wa iru no?  
>Konna watashi mo kawareru no nara moshi kawareru no nara shiro ni naru<p>

Ima yume miteru? Nani mo mitenai? Kataru mo muda na jibun no kotoba  
>Kanashimu nante tsukareru dake yo nani mo kanjizu sugoseba ii no<p>

Tomadou kotoba ataeraretemo jibun no kokoro tada uwa no sora  
>Moshi watashi kara ugoku no naraba subete kaeru no nara kuro ni suru<br>Ugoku no naraba ugoku no naraba subete kowasuwa subete kowasuwa  
>Kanashimu naraba kanashimu naraba watashi no kokoro shiroku kawareru?<p>

Anata no koto mo watashi no koto mo subete no koto mo mada shiranai no  
>Omoi mabuta wo aketa no naraba subete kowasu no nara kuro ni nare!"<p>

With Bad Apple already sung and everyone liking this music I was enjoying myself so instead on just standing there I took the wireledd microphone and stepped down to the dance floor to dance as I sing.

The next song would be Trick and Treat. It was supposed to be sung by two people b ut it sounded better with one.

(I will now chose if I want to write the lyrics or not now)

I started dancing and singing around the crowd and when I got to the Host Club, I kept on having to change the partners that I danced with and by the time the song ws over I was on the stage waiting for the next song with was iNSaNiTY.

I sung the starting of it on the stage but when it came to the chorus I went back down to the dance floor and had a good time. As the song came to an end I noticed that there was only four more left.

The last four were Just Be Friends, Fear Garden, Usagi Usagi Night Fever, then Butterfly on Your Right Shoulder.

...

Three songs later

...

"migi kata ni murasaki chōcho kiss o shita kono heya no sumi de  
>setsunai to iu kanjō o shiru hibiku piano fukyō waon<p>

warui yume ni una sareta watashi o hayaku okoshite  
>donna koto demo hajimari wa sasai na koto deshō?<br>doko ga iika nante kikare temo komaru kirei na  
>yoru ni madowa sareta mama yukue fumei dakara<p>

nagai matsuge mikazuki eyeline mabuta ni nosete hikaru lip

migi kata ni murasaki chōcho kiss o shita kono heya no sumi de  
>setsunai to iu kanjō o shiru hibiku piano fukyō waon<p>

ame no naka de nureta kami ga ijō ni tsumetakute  
>samishisa o toire ni haki dashite furuete matteru<br>oi kake tewa nigeru kara sore ijō de kaeshite  
>shinken dakara warau to itai me ni au yo ii?<p>

akai tsume to yasumono no yubiwa kizu tsuku tabi fueru piasu

daki yosete yuganda karada umeru nowa anata shika inai  
>sō deshō? wakatteru kuse ni kyōkai sen tokkuni koe teru<br>kōkai wa shinu hodo shiteru sono bun dake kaikan o yobi samasu  
>kurui dashita watashi o tomete isshun de raku ni shite yo<p>

kizuguchi kara toke dashita mono wa aijō sore tomo ah...

kōkai wa shinu hodo shiteru sono bun dake kaikan o yobi samasu  
>kurui dashita watashi o tomete isshun de raku ni shite yo<br>daki yosete yuganda karada umeru nowa anata shika inai  
>sō deshō? wakatteru kuse ni kyōkai sen tokkuni koe teru<p>

migi kata ni murasaki chōcho kiss o shita kono heya no sumi de  
>setsunai to iu kanjō o shiru hibiku piano fukyō waon<p>

migi kata ni murasaki chōcho  
>setsunai to iu kanjō o shiru<p>

fukyō waon" At the end of the last song I knew what was going to come next.

The Kiss.

But first I was led to a room where I was prettied up and put in a light blue princess gown. They even put curly hair extensions on me. But when I looked into the mirror I had to admit that i looked hot.

So everyone let Honey come up to the stage as his dad said a traditional speech then called me up. Right now Honey and I were supposed to say a small secret vow to each other. So I bent down to his height to hear him.

"Thank you for today. I had to pick a girl and your my closest friend that's a girl so of course I picked you. Oh and I loved your birthday cake to me."

Next it was my turn to say something. "Well I had allot of fun and I am happy to hear that. I will always be the butterfly on your right shoulder." I said smiling.

It was kinda like a wedding because the way his dad said,"You may kiss the young master." Sounded kinda romantic.

I then Bent back down and kissed him on the lips. I wanted to make it quick but, to my surprise he kiss back. I was surprised and would've never thought that the sweet and innocent Mitsukuni aka HONEY! would do something like this! It must've been for about a few minutes because when we separated I was painting hard. Gasping for dear air.

But I had to admit...It was one of the best kisses ever.

I looked down at Mitsukuni to see him smiling. He must've enjoyed it!

I looked at Haruhi for maybe a hint of help and she made a gesture that she wanted to talk to me about something. And as soon as I was let off I ran to her.

"What is it?" I asked.

"It's apart of tradition so don't get worked up." She whispered in my ear.

"Thank god. I thought that Mitsukuni was going all sexy host on me!" I whispered back.

"So I'm not sexy anymore?" Kaoru asked me, tapping on my shoulder. I blushed not knowing what to do except say something stupid.

"No I didn't say I thought he was I just said that I thought he was doing that." I said obviously in need of saving.

"Hey Usagi didn't you say you needed to go home before it turned 9:00? Because it's 8:30 right now." Haruhi said, saving me.

"Oh yeah huh? Well see you guys tomorrow." And with that I ran outside to my limo.

...

As soon as I got home and got cleaned up, I decided to write a letter for Kyo.

_I feel as if it was weird to jump back into our relationship just like that so maybe we could start over from when we were friends ok?_

It was a good thing I wrote this because he knew when I set my mind to something big then I wouldn't change it. I put it on my window sill because I knew he was right there watching me

And I knew from there that the romance part of my life would start to heat up.

...

I do not own any of the songs!


	8. I Hate Mistletoe

Thank you Lifelineaskswho for voting and for the great idea you gave me! Oh this is going to be great! Oh and thank you miss-latina for saying that you liked the fact that it is a cross over with Fruits Basket and Ouran HSHC I love both of these anime too!

Ouran High School Host Club characters

Haruhi: 1

Tamaki: 3

Kyoya: 2

Hikaru: 1

Kaoru: 2

Both of the Hitachiin brothers: 4

Honey: 4

Mori: 1

Fruits Basket characters

Kyo: 5 (Kyo is finally beating Yuki in something!)

Yuki: 3

Momiji: 1

Haru: 1

...

I came out of my limo and walked in front of the school. Just one more day until Christmas. Man, did these last weeks go by fast with tons of events. And the fact that I am getting even more closer to the hosts.

Today I was having a Christmas Eve party and I was dressed in a red dress with red lace (Use your imagination). I was really excited because I invited the host's and my...zodiac friends...oh and Tohru too.

I walked into the room where my party would be held and was greeted by a hug from...oh shit...Kagura.

"Usagi! I haven't seen you for so long! Oh and." She put her mouth closer to my ear to say something,"Now I like you again now that you broke up with Kyo.

She got off of me and gloated,"He was pretty sad and all but don't worry," She slapped my back. "I cheered him up!"

Aww gawd she must've forced herself on him and forced kisses on him...poor Kyo and all I said was start over I never said break up.

In the room was everyone I invited. There was all of the seven host's, Tohru...,Yuki,Kyo,Shigure(I had to),Kagura(of course),Momiji, and Haru.

To me it looked like everyone was having fun so I decided i should too.

...

A few hours later

...

I was talking to Kaoru when he pointed up just enough for me to see the mistletoe. Then I was kissed. And this was just the start of it.

...

I was talking to Haru when once again a boy pointed up. I seen the mistle toe and the second I was about to say something he kissed me.

...

Next I was talking to Hikaru and he didn't even warn me he just kissed me then pointed up. Godamn, I would've never expected him.

...

"Hey isn't that mistletoe?" Momiji smiled before kissing me. I felt like such a pedophile he was so young and he looked like he was a little boy! What is wrong with me?

...

"I see mistletoe." Tamaki said before kissing me.

...

"Hey Usagi look up." Said Mori before he kissed me. Ok now I felt raped. What is with these boys kissing me?

...

I was having a very deep conversation with Kyoya,a person I would never expect to kiss me, When he said,"Mistleoe. Well, tradition are traditions." And I was kissed for the seventh time.

...

Next,this time I knew it had to happen. When I was giving Honey some cake. "Look the cake has mistletoe on it." And then my lips were attacked again.

...

By now I was talking with Yuki when someone unknown person threw a lock on mistletoe at Yuki. "Well, it a tradition." And I was kissed again!

...

I was finally tired of this when I was talking to Kyo about fun stuff we always do when I said,"Hey I see mistletoe above us." In an annoyed tone.

"Your right huh." And I was kissed again but, this time I was ok with it.

...

When I got home I had a shit load of presents from everyone and i couldn't wait to open them tomorrow but I still couldn't get off of my mind how romance was BITING ME IN THE ASS!

...

wow...way to may kisses for Usagi in one day from way too many guys.


	9. I Turned Momiji into a Player

Thanks anonymus reviewer for voting. And sorry for not updating quickly it's because of shit and drama from school.

Ouran High School Host Club characters

Haruhi: 1

Tamaki: 3

Kyoya: 2

Hikaru: 1

Kaoru: 2

Both of the Hitachiin brothers: 4

Honey: 5

Mori: 1

Fruits Basket characters

Kyo: 5 (Kyo is finally beating Yuki in something!)

Yuki: 3

Momiji: 1

Haru: 1

...

_Memory when Usagi was a second year (She still has long,wavy,layered hair that had blue,red,purple, and hot pink streaks. She also wore a purple version of the girl's uniform from Shugo Chara!)  
><em>

I used to be a lonely girl in my first year but that changed when I met Tohru and the Sohma's. I knew their secret. I was usually the quiet one in the background that was always unnoticed. Today i will tell you the day when I made Momiji into a player.

I was in the music room presenting a song to Tohru,Kyo, and Momiji. (Yuki and Haru were busy) I was singing a new song I wrote in the Korean language called I=Fantasy.

"Na neun kku mi ya kku mi ya  
>Neo neun kku mi ya<br>Yeol rin mu ni ya mu ni ya  
>Muo deun neo eo bwa<br>I Fantasy Fantasy  
>Nal jeul gi ran ma rya<br>Neol mat gi ran ma rya  
>Nan I=Fantasy<p>

A mu geot do mo reu neun ba bo deul  
>Oh no Oh no Oh no<br>Ga jja ra sil ta ha neun sa go deul  
>Oh no Oh no Oh no<p>

Na reul jeul gyeo bwa han gye reul neom eo bwa  
>Nu gu na hal su is seo<br>Teo jil deut han neo e hwan sang ne ge  
>Ne ge mat gyeo I rwo ji ge<p>

Na neun kku mi ya kku mi ya  
>Neo neun kku mi ya<br>Yeol rin mu ni ya mu ni ya  
>Muo deun neo eo bwa<br>I Fantasy Fantasy  
>Nal jeul gi ran ma rya<br>Neol mat gi ran ma rya  
>Nan I=Fantasy<p>

Fantasy  
>Fantasy – y – y – y – y<br>Fantasy  
>Fantasy<br>Fantasy – y – y – y – y  
>Fantasy – y – y – y – y<p>

Neon jeong mal yu haeng e dwi jin goes gat a  
>Oh no Oh no Oh no<br>Jeong mal I ro myeon neol beo ril geo ya  
>Oh no Oh no Oh no<p>

Geo jis mal cheo reong  
>Hyeon sil eul neong eo seo<br>Hwan sang jeo pyeon eu lo  
>I reon ge joh eun geol<br>Al su eobs nun I kkeul rim  
>Teo jil deus han neo eui hwan sang<br>Nae ge mat gyeo I rwo ji ge

Na neun kku mi ya kku mi ya  
>Neo neun kku mi ya<br>Yeol rin mu ni ya mu ni ya  
>Muo deun neo eo bwa<br>I Fantasy Fantasy  
>Nal jeul gi ran ma rya<br>Neol mat gi ran ma rya  
>Nan I=Fantasy<p>

Fantasy  
>Fantasy – y – y – y – y<br>Fantasy  
>Fantasy<br>Fantasy – y – y – y – y

Na neun kku mi ya kku mi ya  
>Neo neun kku mi ya<br>Yeol rin mu ni ya mu ni ya  
>Muo deun neo eo bwa<br>I Fantasy Fantasy  
>Nal jeul gi ran ma rya<br>Neol mat gi ran ma rya  
>Nan I=Fantasy<p>

Fantasy  
>Fantasy – y – y – y – y<br>Fantasy  
>Fantasy<br>Fantasy – y – y – y – y"

Tohru started clapping at the end whilst Kyo just gave me a nod of approval. But, Momiji...he was cheering the loudest.

"That was really good Usagi!" Tohru said.

"Thanks...And Momiji. It is time for me to give you a makeover!" I said grabbing hs hand and leading him into the closet.

I stripped him and forced him into the boy's uniform I then messed up his hair a little then pushed him out.

"I present to you...the sexy version of Momiji!" And I swear my highlight turned white at the sight of the sexyness.

"I can't see myself!" He said.

"There's a mirror behind the drums I said. He then ran over to the drums then screamed. I then rushed over and asked what was wrong.

"I look sexy!" He then kept on looking at everyone with a surprised look on his face then he ran out of the room. I then peeked my head out of the door and seen about five girls who where on the floor with their hands over their foreheads; they must've fainted. I then seen Momiji run down the hall saying "I'm sexy!"

"Yes you are!" I yelled back then smiled at him when he turned around.

"All in a day's work. Ok now time to make Kyo even more sexy!"

"Hell no!" He refused.

"You already are I just need to make you even more sexy so my eyes will be happy each morning!" I said.

"No you crazy B****!" He said jumping out of the window.

"He didn't have to say or do that." I said then running to the window and yelling ,"One of these days you'll be mine Kyo!"

...

Ok I do not own the song I=Fantasy the Korean vocaloid SeeU does she sings it way better!


	10. Both Hitachiins at the Same Time

...

back to the regular timing with the host club

...

"So I was wondering if all of you would like to come to my uncle's house on Saturday? Well I live there too and all but my uncle and parents want to know more about the host club." I told to everyone.

"Well I can!" Tamaki said.

"I suppose I can also attend." Kyoya said.

"Well of course we're going!" Hikaru and Kaoru both said in unison.

"And Mori and I will go too!" Honey said excitedly.

"And I guess I can too." Haruhi said.

"Good then it's settled." And right went I said that...the clients started pouring in.

Time for action.

"Oh Hikaru, you have crumbs on your face." I said as I licked them off causing the girls to scream.

The twins and I got requested by three girls for the whole time. So I was sitting in Hikaru's lap while Kaoru was pretending to be jealous of Hikaru.

"Hikaru...share the bunny with me." Kaoru complained.

The fangirls then went crazy when I said this,"It's okay. There's plenty of the bunny to go around."

I was then kissed on both of my cheeks by both Hitachiins.

Damn...was life good so far!

...

that's all I can think of so far...


	11. I'm an Otaku

I know I haven't updated for a while. I haven't updated most of my stories for a while. I would never abandon the or put them up for adoption. I WILL finish EVERYTHING I start. Just so you guys can know the reasons why I may not update, here they are. I have sleepovers at my friends house, my family parties, I just fell in love with someone and we are both really lovey dovey, Paramore, Evanescence, drama at school, writers block, I have been finishing the last episodes of Junjou Romantica, I have been re-watching the episodes of Sekaiichi Hatsukoi, more anime I watch, I am getting into Maid-Sama, and last but not least, I am obsessed with the anime Hetalia. Sorry for the inconvenience. Also, to make up for my absence I will make this an extra ling chapter. Oh, and I have been getting way better at writing.

Haruhi: 1

Tamaki: 3

Kyoya: 2

Hikaru: 1

Kaoru: 2

Both of the Hitachiin brothers: 5

Honey: 5

Mori: 1

Fruits Basket characters

Kyo: 5

Yuki: 3

Momiji: 1

Haru: 1

...

"So you're saying that my niece is pretending to be a male cross dresser at this host club?" My uncle said. We all sat at the dining room table, having a conference on the host club. If it went well then, my uncle would donate money for the club. I also needed my parents approval too. Would this work? Not likely.

I rubbed my sweaty palms against my black maid dress. I have been getting into an anime with maids and...well I can't help but cosplay as Misaki. I looked down and blushed, I could feel my parents gaze on me. I could feel the tension int the room. I could literally feel the confusion in my uncles mind drifting out of his head and causing even more tension. All was silent. It was so tempting to talk, so I gave into the temptation and spoke up.

"Yes, that is exactly what I do. I love to bring smiled onto others females face's. I love to make girls happy because all of us go through so much trouble and hurt in life." I paused for a moment to let the words sink in. I then stood up and continued. "I love this club. It's fun. I like pretending to be a boy. I like pretending to be a male cross dresser. I like to have fun with my new friends. At Ouran High I get to express myself. Unlike at Sakura no Hana. All I did was hurt people there and hurt myself too. At Ouran I make people happy and make myself happy. I am no longer stressed. I am no longer hurt on the inside. I know this is a great school for me." I then sat down. I looked at each and every one's faces.

Tamaki had a sparkle in his eyes as if he were proud or...something...else... Kyoya looked very pleased at my speech, I probably nailed what exactly the club is about. Kaoru and Hikaru looked really...touched as did Honey. Mori had to expression as usual, just his rock hard look.

Haruhi looked like she always did. Her mouth slightly open, her eyes seemed so huge that it looked as if they would take up her whole face. I couldn't put my finger on what emotion she probably felt. She was a mysterious one, Haruhi.

I looked at mother. Her black hair kissed her shoulders with beauty and her beautiful green eyes sparkled. Her red lips were ever so slightly open enough just to see her teeth. I had won her approval, I was sure of it. I then looked over to father. His very pale brown hair swayed in front of his pale blue eyes. I had been 'blessed' to have father's eyes. Then mother's hair. I looked deep into fathers eyes. He looked back at me and gave me a nod. I had his approval too. I finally looked over to my uncle. His broad shoulders made him look intimidating and the crease in his brow made him look very deep in thought. He then stood up.

"Well, looks like you get cross dressing from your father." He then laughed as he smacked my father on the back. "Isn't that right, Hiroki?"

My dad looked down as he grumbled with anger. he then stood up and started yelling at my uncle. "Usagi was never meant to know that! I thought we said to keep it a secret! Your supposed to be my older brother, Shoji!"

"Here they start again." I said as I sighed. I then got up and said,"We did it. My uncle should send a check in soon. All of you may stay longer if you want." I then started to walk towards the door. "I'll be watching anime." Little did I know as I walked to my favorite living room, the hosts were following me. Little did I know as I sat down and turned on the TV to resume my favorite yaoi, Sekaiichi Hatsukoi that they found out...I was an otaku. I squealed when the first kiss of the episode came on. That's when I turned around to see the hosts shivering with fear. Then Tamaki lifted a shaky finger at me as he said,"S-she's and Otaku! And a yaoi fangirl! Usagi, what haven't you told us?"

The very small and unnoticeable hairs on the back of my neck stood up. I then turned my head to see the hosts.

"How long have you guys been there?" I asked them with pure horror.

"Enough to see what you do at home, miss fangirl." Kyoya said as he adjusted his glasses and smirked. Damn him...that look pissed me off.

"NO! You guys found out!" I yelled as I got up and turned off the TV. "Mikoto! Help me!" I yelled out for my special maid. I never intended on this happening. At all.

Mikoto came in with a skip in her step she then bowed down to me and said,"What can I help you with, master?"

I then ran up to her and whispered in her ear to stall my guests and try to force them home as I hid in my room. She nodded then started to speak to them. "S-so...who wants some...p-pasta?"

That was all I could make out before I ran out of that room.

Damn, my Otaku secret was out now!

...

Very funny if I do say so myself. Every romantic comedy need a break from the romance for some comedy. Especially when it starts to heat up. Hope you guys enjoyed that chapter. I'll try to update ASAP.


End file.
